Support of Internet Protocol (IP) video poses numerous challenges on a Passive Optical Network (PON). One consideration from which such challenges arise is that IP video service is relatively high-demand in terms of bandwidth, thus leading to potential bandwidth allocation issues. Another consideration from which such challenges arise is that there are relatively frequent demands from video operators to support a greater number of IP video channels (e.g., IP television channels), which lead to relatively frequent changes in channel programming. Still another consideration from which such challenges arise is that the need exists for simultaneous support of multiple channels. Yet another consideration from which such challenges arise is that multiple set-top-boxes (STBs) in a subscriber premise are often tuned to the same channel.
Given the broadcast nature of PON signal transmissions, provision must be in place to minimize channel duplication on the PON. Bandwidth allocation for such channel duplication, as well as for the number of available channels, can adversely affect PON performance. To enhance bandwidth utilization in a PON providing IP video services, it is preferred to avoid broadcasting more than one copy of a particular channel regardless of how many viewers are actually watching that particular channel.
Therefore, a solution that addresses challenges associated with support of IP video on a PON would be useful and advantageous.